In general, a hydraulic excavator as a typical example of a construction machine comprises an automotive lower traveling structure, an upper revolving structure swingably mounted on the lower traveling structure, and a working mechanism mounted in a front side of the upper revolving structure in the front-rear direction to be capable of tilting up and down.
The upper revolving structure is configured by a revolving frame forming a support structure, a cab which is located in a front side of the revolving frame and onto which an operator gets, a counterweight located in a rear side of the revolving frame to act as a weight balance to the working mechanism, a prime mover such as an engine positioned in a front side of the counterweight and mounted on the revolving frame to drive a hydraulic pump, and a prime mover cover formed of a top surface part covering the prime mover from above, and a rear surface part hanging down from a rear end of the top surface part and making contact with a top surface of the counterweight (Patent Document 1).
The prime mover cover is configured such that a front portion of the top surface part is mounted to a structural body forming a part of the revolving frame by using a hinge member. Thereby the prime mover cover is provided to be rotatable (openable and closable) in the upper-lower direction with the front portion acting as the fulcrum.
On the other hand, Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3 disclose a construction machine in which a rear-view camera (rear-monitoring camera) for shooting the backward of an upper revolving structure is provided on a top surface of a counterweight. According to this configuration, even in a case where an operator seated on an operator's seat cannot directly confirm the backward of the upper revolving structure visually, the operator can confirm a visual image of the rear-view camera displayed on a display device provided near the operator's seat or the like, thereby smoothly performing a traveling operation of the construction machine, a revolving operation of the upper revolving structure, and the like.